Cult of Shadows
= Information = The Cult of Shadows is a gaming module for the Fantasy Flight Star Wars Role Playing Game for Force and Destiny, Age of Rebellion, and Edge of the Empire. It was created and written by the GIO President [[User:Kwagar Ocata|'Andrew Palmer']]. = Ghost Rebellion = Named after the party's ship the Ghost Rider it is a collection of the Party, and NPCs whose primary purpose is to fight against the Cult of Shadows and destroy them. Rebel Command * Crime Lord Tyber Zann ** Urai Fen ** Silri ** Bossk ** IG-88A * Jabba Desilijic Tiure (Jabba the Hutt) ** Hutt Ruling Council * Chancellor Mon Motha ** Admiral Gial Ackbar ** General Han Solo *** Commander Luke Skywalker *** Princess Leia Organa *** Chewbacca *** C-3PO *** R2-D2 Ghost Rebels Galactic Empire Loyalists * Emperor Sheev Palpatine ** Emperor's Royal Guards x8 ** Darth Vader *** Grand Admiral Thrawn *** Admiral Xehanort D'Venables **** Captain Marcus *** Admiral Kennal Ozzel **** Captain Firmus Piett *** General Maximillian Veers * Space Forces ** ASSERTOR-CLASS COMMAND DREADNOUGHT *** Complement **** 120 starfighters **** Numerous shuttles **** landing craft **** gunboats **** assault craft **** landing barges **** ground combat vehicles **** AT-series walkers *** Crew **** 125,000 officers, pilots, and enlisted crew *** Passengers **** 20,000 troops and support staff ** IMPERIAL I-CLASS STAR DESTROYER x24 *** Complement **** TIE/ln space superiority starfighters (72) **** Lambda-class T-4a shuttles (8) **** AT-AT walkers (20) **** AT-ST or AT-DP walkers (30) **** Imperial Troop Transports (15) *** Crew **** Officers (9,235) **** Enlisted (27,850) **** Stormtroopers (9,700) Rebel Alliances Zann Consortium Hutt Clans Named Characters Player Ghosts Givin Jedi.png|Anku Hirudo Bryce Character 1.jpg|Apollo Arron Verpine SW 1.jpg|Krostrom Almrous Arkanian Offshoot1.jpg|Zenis Kerm Mon Calamari Spy.jpg|Kerm Thrawn by wraithdt-db5ecu5.jpg|Xehanort D'Venables Anku Hirudo Snake - Givin Guardian/Armorer Apollo Arron Bryce - Human Hired Gun/Demolitionist Krostrom Almrous Harcronium - Verpine Spy/Slicer Zenis Tyler - Arkanian Offshoot Bounty Hunter/Assassin Kerm '''Mag - Mon Calamari Spy/Scout '''Maculat Brick - Sluissi Technician/Droid Tech Xehanort D'Venables '''Scott - Chiss Commander/Commodore '''Krak Vizla L - Mandalorian Human Bounty Hunter/Gadgeteer Name Sky - New Character Cejbeci Blade - Twi'lek Smuggler/Gunslinger Former K2so 1.png|K-9S0 (Reassigned by the Rebellion) Kel Dor Jedi 2.jpg|Kadon Zurr (Deceased) K9-SO Chad - Droid (Other Model) Ace/Pilot (Reassigned by the Rebellion) Kadon Zurr Sky - Kel Dor Consular/Sage (Deceased, Slain by the Warlord of the Cult of Shadows) A Kel Dor Jedi Master who served during the Clone Wars and survived Order 66. Eventually took a second apprentice by the name of Anku Hirudo until he was slain by the Warlord of the Cult of Shadows. Imperial Ghost Emperor Palpatine.jpeg|Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader.jpeg|Darth Vader Captain Marcus.jpeg|Captain Marcus Captain Marcus Captain Marcus was a former friend during Xehanort D'Venables time within the Empire. When he was given command over an IMMOBILIZER 418 CRUISER he was to serve under the command of the Cult of Shadows. When his friend called on his aid, he sided with him helping them escape and joined the Ghost Rebellion. = Galactic Empire = Cult of Shadows The Cult of Shadows is an Elite Organization within the Galactic Empire who at most times holds absolute authority. The Warlord The Warlord is a cold and cruel being often killing for the pleasure of it. He is the Leader of the Cult of Shadows. The Assassin The Brute The Commander The Huntsman The Wanderer The Witch = Alliance to Restore the Galactic Republic = = The Story = The story so far. Act 1 Session 1 (1/21) "Podrace with a Hidden Agenda" (Session Begin) Dark happenings are occurring on the Black Pearl of Hutt Space, Nar Shaddaa. Murders on the streets are happening more and more often. Rebel Command has tasked the Spy Slicer of the Verpine species Krostrom Almrous and the KY Series Security Droid K9-SO to look into these matters, in the process end up taking a job to provide security for the Pod Race that has been organized. The Jedi Councilor and and former Jedi Knight Kadon Zurr has come to Nar Shaddaa for three visions of these dark happenings. He has decide to investigate these murders with the help of the Givin Anku Hirudo, who too feels these crimes should be punished and investigated. Zenis the Arkanian Offshoot Bounty Hunter has come to Nar Shaddaa for work. He has been tasked by a member of the Hutt Ruling Council to sabotage the organized pod race so the Hutt could be victorious. Apollo Arron has been on Nar Shaddaa for some time. He is now tasked by the Hutt who hired Zenis to provide security for the pod race little did Apollo realize he'd some unknown allies. The Verpine Krostrom Almrous and the KY Series Security Droid K9-SO. The Race is a wonderful event, becoming much of a distraction for these murders. Unknowing to all, a plot is underway. A Silvered Skull Group has appeared in force at the event. Not to cause events but to show they have the numbers. K9-SO '''has discovered that a mysterous group is watching all from afar while Zenis manages to prevent the competitor of his client from winning by shooting and damaging his pod racer. After the race many have decided to relax at a popular cantina after being paid for their work. There the droid causes some trouble with the locals and the party meet two black armored people. One a massive humoniod at 7 Feet tall and another much more slender person at 6 feet. Shortly after a conversation with these black armored people they hear a scream come from out side of the cantina... (session ended) Session 2 (2/12) "Murder of a Ruling Hutt" (Session Begin) With the scream being heard the party rushes out to see what has happened. As they push through the crowd they discover a lesser hutta of the Hutt Cartel has been murdered. During the investigation they discover that the Hutt was brutally murdered with deep gashes like the other victims but the Jedi discovers their was a sniper involved. Leading Hutt Cartel security to the snipers former location they discover the place has been cleaned completely to leave no trace. During the investigation of the snipers location they meet Malcum, Owner of a company in which the two men in black armor (group met in session 1) work for. (Session End) Session 3 (2/20) (Session Begin) While resting at the hanger they have been given access to they are informed of a collector/business man (unnamed) has a job for them. The party has been tasked to retrieve a IG-100 Magnaguard for the collector on the planet of Raxus Prime. The party was given clearance codes to land on the planet. After landing the party sent out an away team out eventually discovering pieces for what appear to be a speeder bike and other usual supplies they hoped would become operational. After venturing into a ''Munificent-''class star frigate the party was attacked by two Acklays but were able to fend them off and escape the frigate which had become a nest. (Session End) Rewards * EXP - 10 Session 4 (2/26/17) (Session Begin) (Session End) Act 2: Rise of the Imperial Rebellion "Battle of Merchant Ship" (Session Begin) While resting on a merchant ship that travels the galaxy the party were able to purchase new supplies. Little did the party know an informant of the Cult of Shadows informed their masters of the parties arrival and soon after the Cult of Shadows launched an attack on the ship officially starting the War Against the Cult of Shadows. The party was encounter by a stormtrooper squad followed by a customized IG droid. They were able to defend itself from a Stormtrooper Squad and escaped shortly after as a rebel contact came to their aid. After the Warlord antagonized the party by slaughtering innocent people, Anku went to the bridge to find it empty with holograms of all 7 Cult of Shadow members waiting. He was allowed to leave after answering a few questions and but was forced to choice the sentencing of 3 people to death, 2 of which were brutally killed right before him. During this Xehanort arranged contact with an IMMOBILIZER 418 CRUISER Captain. Captain Marcus who joined with Xehanort and allowed the group to escape. Marcus followed with his own men. After two days of constantly altering their course the party finally arrived at the planet of an old republic base which will give them several suprises. Arriving at an old republic base they quickly made their own they recruited 5 clones who were living their and fixed an abandoned VENATOR-CLASS STAR on the planet which would take a month to fully repair. (Session End) The New Emperor After the repair work for the Ghost Rebels base was complete the members would spend a majority of time training and readying for the war to come. Little did they know a plan was already under way. Emperor Sheev Palpatine, Darth Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Admiral Kendal Ozzel, Captain Firmus Piett, and Colonel Maximillian Veers were cast out from the Galactic Empire by the Cult of Shadows. Only 1 ASSERTOR-CLASS COMMAND DREADNOUGHT and 24 IMPERIAL I-CLASS STAR DESTROYER were able to remain loyal to the Former Emperor and fled. The rest of the Empire was now controlled by fear of their new Emperor, the Warlord of the Cult of Shadows. A meeting would be made of every major faction within the Galaxy. The Ghost Rebels would play host to the Hutt Clans, Zann Consortium, Galactic Empire Loyalists, and the Rebel Alliance creating the Ghost Rebellion. Intelligence has become a priority of these rebels in hopes to find the weakness of their hated foes who no do as they wish ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. Category:Star Wars: Role Playing Game